


Silence

by BleuAzur



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuAzur/pseuds/BleuAzur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met long before Hashirama and Madara did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to one Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This idea came to me when I read blackkat's "As Is The Sea Marvelous". Go read it and blackkat's other fics, they're all so gooood *u*

They met long before their brothers did. Each had sought a quiet training spot, away from the noise, the people and their oftentimes overbearing families. They didn't exchange any name. There was no need. Both knew perfectly which clans lived on which side of the river. They would have fought to the death then and there but a certain weariness seemed to have settled into their bones at the same moment. They tacitly agreed to ignore the other in favor of getting some training in.

_Clan rivalries be damned._

Sometimes, they sparred. Sometimes, they tried to see which of them could skim a stone the furthest. Sometimes, they simply laid by the bank, watching clouds. No words were ever exchanged for they were never needed. The two boys were so similar they seemed to think in unison.

A few months after their first meeting, they found Hashirama and Madara bickering with each other at their favourite spot by the river. They stayed hidden in the trees, watching their brother befriend the other's.

_A brief glance. They wouldn't meet anymore. The next time they would see each other would be on the battlefield._

Neither Izuna nor Tobirama needed any explanations to know what would happen when Tajima and Butsuma ordered them to tail their eldest.

_Mercy had no place in battle._

They fought. They didn't hold back because neither deserved any less than their very best.

_One last time, Izuna looked into Tobirama's eyes. Even those were similar to his own when his Sharingan was activated. Still no words were needed. Neither was forgiveness. Such an outcome had been expected._

The last blow was swiftly dealt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any grammatical or spelling mistakes, feel free to let me know :)
> 
> Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated (or any comment at all). Thanks for reading ^u^
> 
> Edit 02/21/2016: I decided to remove this from the "Gifts" to blackkat because it didn't seem right to put it there without asking for permission; I feel like I tried to ride on blackkat's fame... If you read this, blackkat, I'd like you to know that I'm sorry if I offended you in any way >w


End file.
